


The eye of the beholder

by TheHuntersCave



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, angst gives me life tbh, i can only fluff for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersCave/pseuds/TheHuntersCave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the little things that made him madly in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteslikefriendship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikefriendship/gifts).



It was the little things that made him madly in love with her.

It was when her smile showed all of her teeth. When she couldn’t keep herself from laughing and brought her hands to her mouth to muffle the noise. When she brought a single finger to her lips and shushed. When her lips touched his and he felt their warmth and fireworks exploded inside him.

It was the way her hands worked the fabric when she brought her designs to life. Those same hands that could prepare the most delicate of pastries or sew the smallest details; the hands that could create just as much as they could destroy when it was necessary. The delicate fingers full of small injuries from the needle. The delicate nails, always pink and perfectly manicured.

It was her freckles that came to life in summer and died down in winter. The small spots that formed constellations on her nose and her cheeks, always there but not always visible. The shape of her nose, an elegant curve that decorated her perfect face. How round her cheeks were, and how pink they could get when she got flustered.

The blue of her eyes. The ocean could never compare to the colour that haunted his dreams. Angels must envy her, for they wished the sky they inhabit could be as blue as her eyes. How her long lashes brushed her cheeks when she blinked. The way her eyes tinkled when she was happy.

It was the way she held herself, how she ran and leaped and jumped. When she came with a plan on the spot and lead the way. When she offered him her hand. When their knuckles met after a job well done. How she jumped in excitement when he had a surprise for her.

It was collecting flowers and making bouquets. It was dates outside and coffee shops. It was stealing kisses while she worked. It was messy hair buns. It was a freshly cooked breakfast. It was stargazing while telling stories. It was gentle touches and sweet words.

It was sundresses and pink lipstick. Iced tea on the balcony with freshly baked macarons. It was ice cream in the park and views from a rooftop. It was sunbathing while she brushed his hair with her fingers. It was long days and short nights.

It was cosy sweaters and rain boots. A cup of tea and an audio book. It was sharing a bed and talking about nothing. It was holding hands and the colour of the leaves. It was long walks and Chinese takeout. It was the sound of the river and the clouds in the sky. It was a kiss under the rain.

It was a cup of hot cocoa in a cold morning. It was sharing a blanket while watching a movie on a Saturday night. It was watching the snow fall from a window while his head rests on her lap. It was late night kisses on the Eiffel Tower. It was having a snow fight at 2 am. It was warm hoodies and fuzzy socks.

All that and so much more was why Adrien was madly in love with Marinette.

But it was his bad luck that ruined everything.

It was her fall, his hands unable to reach her in time. The look in her eyes as she realised her fate, his name escaping her lips in disbelief. It was the sound her skull made as she hit the hard concrete. It was the pink light that surrounded her delicate figure and left a broken girl. It was the tears coming from his eyes.

And his world of memories and happiness and love died the moment the last spark of life left her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Tumblr: http://hellisopentonight.tumblr.com/


End file.
